The present invention pertains generally to that class of switches having a multitude of selectable positions.
The known prior art includes switches having a manually positioned wiper which carries a movable contact about or along a path comprising a number of stationary contacts. Switches having a wiper mechanically engaging contacts are subject to wear and to arcing to the extent that their use is problematic in many articles such as computors, radios, calculators, television, stereo systems, etc.